


Alex

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Someone confesses their crush.





	Alex

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _first kiss_ , and 100prompts, card 1/prompt: _puppy love_  
>  A/N2: Special thanks to my beta extraordinaire jazwriter! All mistakes are my own.

"So what should I do?"

"Well, Alex, if you like Alison you should just tell her," Janet answered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alex let out a big, dramatic sigh. "Okay. But if she hits me—"

"Oh, I don't think she would do that, Alex. Alison is a nice girl."

"I sure hope she doesn't."

Janet watched Alex walk out the sliding glass door onto the deck and survey the decorations like Patton inspecting the troops. She let out a chuckle at the thought of Alex's first crush as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"What are you laughing about?"

Janet turned her head at the sound of Sam's voice. "Alex has a crush."

"Oh? Who?" Sam asked, slipping her arms around Janet's waist and looking outside over her shoulder.

"Alison."

"You mean Alison Williams?"

"Mm hmm."

"Oooh, puppy love." Sam chuckled.

The doorbell sounded.

"I'll get that," said Sam. "It's probably the first of the party guests."

As Sam let in a group of seven-year-olds and led them out onto the deck, Janet retreated to the kitchen to make another batch of lemonade."

Alex's birthday party went off without a hitch. Sam and Janet sat on the deck watching as the kids were entertained by the clown's magic tricks. (It was Daniel in costume and makeup.) Janet noticed Alex was sitting near Alison—very near. She smiled and nudged Sam when she saw that they were holding hands. Sam returned her smile and tightened her arm around Janet's shoulders.

"They're cute together," said Sam.

"Yes, they are."

"Do you remember your first crush?"

"Yes. Though I didn't recognize it for what it was at the time—my second grade teacher, Mrs. Schneider."

"For me, it was the gym teacher," Sam said with an amused smirk.

Once Daniel finished up his entertainment duties, the kids sat down at the picnic tables and enjoyed some birthday cake and ice cream. Cassie arrived during the game time that followed.

"Hi, Mom, Sam."

"Hey, Cassie. How was work?" Sam asked.

"Busy," she said as she dropped into a chair near Janet and Sam. "So, how is the party going?"

"It's been good. Daniel was a good clown and entertained them with some magic tricks."

"I can't thank you guys enough for hosting Alex's party. Ever since Dr. Waverly left, we've been shorthanded in the ER, so there was no way I could take the day off."

"Alex is our grandson, Cassie. It's our pleasure," replied Janet.

"It looks like some of the parents are starting to arrive to pick up their kids," Sam said as she directed their attention toward two women entering the backyard via the fence gate.

The three women got up and met the newcomers, exchanging pleasantries. Soon, most of Alex's guests had been picked up by their parents. Alison was the last guest remaining when her mother arrived. As parents and grandparents spoke, Janet watched Alison whisper in Alex's ear, causing him to blush.

"Come on, Alison. It's time to go," said Mrs. Williams.

"Okay, Mom." Alison suddenly placed her hands on Alex's cheeks and quickly kissed him, before turning and grabbing her mother's hand, ready to go.

All four adults barely managed to keep from snickering at the deep crimson expression on Alex's face. Mrs. Williams and Alison left.

It was Janet who attempted to break the tension in the room. "So, I take it your talk with Alison went well, Alex."

"Grandma!" He marched into the house, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay. Clearly, I missed something," Cassie said with a small smirk.

"Janet," Sam chided. "Alex's first kiss and you tease him?"

"Hey, I wasn't teasing him. I was just making an observation. And for the record, I think it was cute."

"You didn't think it was so cute when I got my first kiss," Cassie pointed out.

"That's different—you're my child. Alex is my grandchild. There are different rules when you're a grandmother. Now, I'm going to go check on Alex," Janet declared and headed into the house to find Alex.

FIN


End file.
